Querida Tori
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: Jade West es y será siempre la macarra del Hollywood Arts pero, ¿y si todo lo que vemos no es si no la simple fachada de una Jade escondida? Una Jade enamorada de la unica persona que nunca pensaría que se enamoraría... Corta historia sobre Jori


Abro mi libreta, una página en blanco se expande delante de mí. Son tantas palabras que deseo poner, que no sé por donde empezar. En mi mano, el bolígrafo espera impaciente a que la escriba, pero tengo miedo. ¿Y si no puedo? ¿Y si al final es peor? Leí que ayudaba y es lo que necesito ahora mismo. Ha llegado el momento, no puedo mantenerlo dentro de mí. Lo que se convirtió en una simple confusión, ahora es un sentimiento claro que me quema por dentro. Deseo decírselo, pero mi orgullo no me deja. Soy Jade West, la peor chica de todo Hollywood Arts, no puedo evitar que estos sentimientos que siento por Tori acaben con la muralla.

Tiro el bolígrafo que llega rodando casi al final de mi escritorio. Es siempre igual. Una semana llevo intentando escribir la carta, pero no puedo. Se dice que, en cierta forma, escribir en una carta lo que dices, es una forma de librarte de lo que te corroe, pero para mi, es peor; pero tengo que hacerlo. Tomo aliento, y vuelvo a hacerlo. Mi mano tiembla, vuelvo a tomar aliento e intento:

Querida Tori:

Las palabras se vuelven difíciles cuando intentas hablar de lo que sientes en tu interior, lo que sientes en tu corazón, cuando intentas hablar de amor. ES lo más difícil del mundo y yo lo estoy descubriendo ahora mismo. Las palabras se agolpan en mi boca por salir para poder decirlo todo, pero tengo que ordenarlas y decirlas poco a poco. Todas ellas hablan de lo mismo, pero es más fácil si tu las conduces hasta el destino donde quiero llegar. ¿Y todo por qué? Por lo que siento, por lo que siento por ti.

Cuando llegaste a mi vida, nunca creí que me cambiarías el mundo tanto como lo has hecho. Yo era simplemente Jade West, la chica más temida en todo Hollywood Arts. Tenía un novio al que amaba al más no poder, una especie de amigos y una vida simple; pero llegaste tú. Todo cambió. Beck se traspasó a un segundo plano por que el primero lo ocupaste tú de lleno. Ahora tengo miedo a lo que siento.

Tiemblo cada vez que te tengo cerca. Rezo por que te vallas lo más lejos posible de mí para que no me sienta de esa forma, pero luego ruego para que vuelvas a acercarte para nunca escapar. Todos son sentimientos contradictorios que me llevan a pensar en que si estoy haciendo bien. Me comporto como una estúpida para que no veas lo que realmente siento por ti, pero, al final del día, consigues cambiarlo. Sacas lo mejor de mí, me sacas una sonrisa, me sacas el lado bueno que raramente consigo sacar con cualquier otra persona. Eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir diferente y me pregunto por qué.

Luego me doy cuenta de por qué: porque estoy absolutamente e irremediablemente enamorada de ti. Me lo niego a mi misma, pero verte con todo esos chicos me hace ver que no es verdad. Hace que me de cuenta de que estás presente siempre para mi, me hace que odie cuando te parten el corazón y que me alegre cuando le das una patada en el culo y le dices adiós por que me hace ver que eres fuerte y, que en cierto modo, estarás disponible para, cuando me sienta fuerte, decirte te amo y, con suerte, recibir un te amo de vuelta. Es la única fantasía que me hace volver cada día al colegio y pensar hoy será el día. Luego, me doy cuenta de que no será así.

Rezo por que llegué el día en el que todo mi yo deje de temblar y reunir el valor para decirte todo esto en persona, pero mientras, esta carta guardará las palabras que describen como me siento. Unas palabras que hablan de amor, amor que siento por ti.

Tuya para siempre,

Jade West.

Miro la carta un segundo y me pregunto si será buena lo suficiente. Soy increíble escribiendo obras de teatro, pero cuando llega la hora de hablar de amor, soy un completo desastre. Pero hoy, por fin lo he conseguido.

Sonrío tranquila por que sé que al menos, poco a poco, mis miedos se van apartando poco a poco de mi para dejar ver que algún día, aquella carta se hará realidad.


End file.
